Love and Learning
by RJ Worthington
Summary: The pamphlets Kurt's dad gave him didn't help that much - he's still clueless. Maybe he'll take up Blaine on his offer to talk about… that stuff. The two bond as their relationship grows into something more than friendship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone! My name is RJ Worthington and I'm the author of this fic. This is my first story to EVER publish, so please comment and let me know what you think! I had this idea the other day after watching **Sexy** and just had to write about it.

Fair warning: this story contains Klaine and fluff and romance and mentions of other more _mature_ themes.

Just in case you wondered: I don't own Glee :)

* * *

**(Kurt's POV)**

Kurt sat in his bed, trying desperately to get information out of the US History textbook and into his brain. He wasn't very successful so far. All he could think about was sex. Not nasty thoughts, mind you, but he had tons of questions. Ever since Blaine had tried to talk to him he hadn't been able to get the subject out of his head. The pamphlets that Kurt's dad had given him hadn't helped much, either. They explained a few things, like the need to wear condoms and get tested and all of that stuff, but they actually left Kurt with a lot more questions than when he had started reading them.

The timing between Blaine trying to talk to him and his dad doing the same seemed a little more than coincidental. Blaine must have talked to dad. But why? Why was Blaine so insistent on getting Kurt to learn about this stuff? Blaine had always been there for him, helping him through suffering the bullying at McKinley and showing him how to adjust to being at Dalton and becoming a Warbler. _*sigh*_ This was probably just another one of those mentoring things.

Kurt was pretty sure that the entire team of Warblers knew his feelings for Blaine by now, considering the fact that he had stopped trying to hold back the lovestruck stares and that he followed Blaine around like a pet. He had been trying nonstop to hint at Blaine that he wanted them to have a relationship - a real, _more-than-just-friends_ relationship - but that wasn't working so far. Sweet Gaga, how was Blaine so clueless?

_Blaine. Relationship. Dating. Holding hands. Kissing. Making out. Sex._

_Sex. Sex. Sex. Se_- Errrgh! Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? He was just so _curious_. He knew how it worked. With straight people, the guy would put his, um, _thing_ in the girl's _other thing_ and then she would get pregnant if the guy wasn't wearing a condom. How different could it be for two guys? The pamphlet called it "anal intercourse," so one guy must stick _it_ in the other guy's, well... yeah. _*shudder*_ It couldn't be _that_ gross if people did it all the time, but it still seemed weird. And painful. And, to be honest, pointless.

Kurt kept staring at his History book and realized that he had read the same paragraph at least five times and still had no clue what it was talking about. _Damn it_. He had to figure this out. Could he ask Blaine? It would be really awkward, especially with the guy he was crushing over. But who else could he ask? Not Dad. No. No way. One, he probably didn't know any more than Kurt did, on the gay part anyways, and two, that would be like a billion times more awkward than he could possibly handle, even worse than the little they had already talked about sex.

Blaine it was, then.

Kurt picked up his phone from where it was sitting next to him on the bed and flicked to Blaine's name near the top of his 'Favorites' list. He tapped Blaine's name, bringing the phone to his ear. After a few rings, Blaine's sexy uh, _nice_ voice answered.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Blaine."  
"Hey, Kurt! Listen, I'm really sorry if I made you upset earlier. I just thought that, well, that you–"  
"No, Blaine, it's fine. You don't need to apologize."

Poor Blaine. He sounded scared and overly apologetic, like he thought that he had somehow offended Kurt and would never be able to talk to him again.

"I've been doing some thinking and I totally overreacted and I was really rude to you yesterday asking you to leave when you were trying to talk to me. Um, if you want - maybe we could hang out?"  
"Sure, no problem! What are you doing right now?"  
"Ugh, I'm studying for this stupid US History test Griffin is giving us tomorrow. I swear, that woman tries to shove like five chapters down our throats at a time..."

Blaine coughed on the other end of the line while Kurt continued talking.

"...but tomorrow is Friday, so, if you can, maybe you could come over after school and... wait, I just remembered - Dad is leaving tomorrow afternoon to take Finn fishing over the weekend. That's perfect! You can stay over if you want and Dad won't be here to constantly interrupt and make everything so awkward. It'll be like a sleepover!"  
"Okay, yeah, I can do that. Are you sure that your dad is ok with me spending the night? He seemed kind of upset last time..."

_'It'll be like a sleepover!' Really, Kurt? Really?_ The filter between Kurt's mind and his mouth was starting to quickly deteriorate - something that happened most of the time when he talked to Blaine - and some of the weird things that his mind came up with to try and cover were just awful. He closed his eyes and mentally slapped himself in the head.

"No, I'll talk to him about it tonight, he'll be fine."  
"Ok then. I guess I'll get my stuff together. Anything else, Kurt?"  
"No, I just... wanted to say sorry."

Blaine chuckled and it made Kurt swoon.

"No, it's totally fine, Kurt. You shouldn't apologize to me. Hey - I'll see you at school?"  
"Yeah. See you then!"  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

Kurt tapped the button to hang up. Their departing salutations always seemed terribly empty without something along the lines of _'I love you'_ and _'I love you, too.' *sigh*_ One day, Kurt Hummell, one day...

Now he just had to talk to Dad. He probably wouldn't go for it at first…

_'Hey, Dad! Remember Blaine - the one who slept in my bed with me one night after he got drunk and then later tried to talk to you about me having sex with other boys? Can he spend the night at our house with me while you're out of town?'_ Yeah - he'll really go for that one. It shouldn't take him too long to convince his father to come to some sort of an agreement, though.

Kurt set his phone back down on the bed next to him and looked back down to a page in his textbook that had far too many itty bitty words and not enough big, colorful pictures. _Here I go..._

_Jefferson sent James Monroe to join Robert Livingston in Paris in 1803 to buy as much land as he could for $10 million. Napoleon decided to sell all of Blaine's hair gel because he wanted the money from the Americans. He also hoped the new land for America would help to thwart the ambitions of the British king in the New World and that Blaine's hair would be more loose and curly and sexy. Robert Livingston along with James Monroe negotiated in Paris for the Louisiana land area. They signed a treaty on April 30, 1803 ceding Louisiana to the United States for $15 million, which was close to the annual tuition at Dalton, resulting in America gaining 820,000 square miles at 3 cents per acre and effectively doubling the size of the country, as well as making the Hummel-Hudson's near broke. Jefferson sent his personal secretary, Meriwether Lewis, and William Clark to explore the northern part of the Louisiana Purchase and have lots of gay sex together..._

* * *

A/N Ok, hope you guys enjoyed what little I have so far! I've really enjoyed writing this and have already come up with so much stuff I want to put in the plot. School is school, like always, but I promise that I'll try to find time to write and update soon. I'll try to make my next chapter(s) longer, too. Please comment! Constructive criticism is always accepted and appreciated. Make sure to check out my author page for more info. Thanks and lots of hugs!

-RJW


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

I don't like long A/N's before stories, but I felt it might be necessary to say the following before you read Ch2:

Watching "Original Song" made me realize something that I find myself forgetting all to often: the separation of canon and fiction, as demonstrated by my mind's attempt at assigning all of the canon warblers to my favorite fiction OCs. To me, writing Ch1 of L&L felt like I was describing something that happened "offscreen," something that could happen behind the scenes of "Sexy" and still make sense. I've seen authors who write those kinds of stories and can pull it off quite elegantly, but right now I decided that, for this story at least, I'm going to continue with the plot that I already had in my head and not try to adapt it to fit perfectly with future canon. (This will probably annoy myself more than anyone else, though...)

FYI: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would have changed scenes _after _Kurt & Blaine had finished expressing their feelings for one another.

That being said, I give you Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**(Blaine's POV)**

Blaine was so relieved that Kurt wasn't mad at him. The look on Kurt's face when he told Blaine to leave had been burned into his mind. Kurt was his best friend – it really hurt Blaine to see him upset, especially when Blaine had caused him to get upset in the first place.

He listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"...maybe we could hang out?"

"Sure, no problem! ..."

Whew, Kurt sure did get over it fast. Good news. That boy could hold a grudge if he was set on it (and lord have mercy on whoever caused the offense in the first place). His dad must've taken Blaine's advice and talked to him, and apparently it had worked out somewhat.

At this point Blaine receded into his own thoughts far enough that he really only picked up on bits and pieces of what Kurt was saying.

"...studying...history...tomorrow..."

Blaine hoped that Kurt and his dad didn't have an unbearably awkward conversation and that they got to communicate at least a little bit. That's why he talked to Mr. Hummel in the first place. Kurt's dad reminded Blaine of his own father – very supportive and loving, but still really uneasy when it came to the whole idea of "one day another guy will be having a relationship with my sweet little boy." Their fathers' first instinct was to be extremely protective of their sons, but, if Mr. Hummel was anything like Blaine's father, Blaine suspected that his way of trying to be protective was to try and keep Kurt away from any and all things that pertain to relationships with other boys.

Blaine had been through that before, and it had caused him lots of confusion when he got older and moved to Dalton for highschool. Being in a school full of boys, sex was a frequent topic of discussion, and Blaine was completely lost. He felt left out, like everyone had something that he didn't. When he finally got up to courage to ask his friends Wes and David about sex, the two burst out laughing. David kept snickering at the faces Blaine made while Wes immediately began schooling him, not withholding any sense of vulgarity.

_"Well, you see, Blaine, it's like this: the girl spreads her legs so the dude can get to her pussy and when he gets big and hard he takes his dick and rams it in and out of her until they-"_

_ "Holy hell, Wes! Eww! Eww! Please, can you not be so gross about it? And, like, you really don't have to go into detail on their anatomy."_

_ "Geez, sorry Blaine. I didn't realize you were __**that**__ grossed out by laaaaaady parts. I guess you don't want me to tell you about playing with boobs and big tits and-"_

_ "WES!"_

_ "Fine! What about something guys of every orientation can appreciate? Like when one person goes down and takes a dude's..."_

_ "..._ I swear... shove... down our throats... time..."

Blaine had just opened his mouth to suggest to Kurt that they hang out over the weekend at the Andersons' house, but when he caught such unexpected words coming from his innocent friend he had a start and ended up making some awful choking noise which he hoped would somehow manage to pass as a cough. It did, apparently, as Kurt continued talking unphased. A second after he caught his breath, Blaine managed to tune back in to Kurt and they worked out that he would go over to Kurt's house tomorrow.

"...It'll be like a sleepover!"

Blaine grinned and suppressed a chuckle. He loved how Kurt got so excited over everything. That's part of what made him such a great vocalist – he always had more than enough emotion showing through his songs to flow into whoever was listening and make them really feel what the music was about.

After a few more words on the phone, the pair said their goodbyes. Blaine quickly packed an overnight bag so he'd be all ready the next day. Remembering a conversation he had with Kurt a few days ago, he walked through his house to the TV room in search of a few movies and musicals that Kurt had somehow managed to survive without ever watching...

**(Kurt's POV)**

Kurt finally decided to take a break from studying when the distinctive aroma of spaghetti reached his nose. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Carole quickly moving between pots and pans, mixing and stirring and boiling up what looked most promisingly like a wonderful dinner.

"Hey, Carole. Mmm... something smells good."

Kurt's stepmother looked up from where she was squinting at a page of a cookbook, greeting him with a smile.

"Well thanks, honey. Do you mind helping set the table?"

"Sure."

"There'll just be three of us tonight – Finn is having supper with Quinn and her mom."

_Excellent. A little more leverage to use when talking to dad._

Kurt finished setting the table as his dad came in the front door, arriving home from working at the shop. He grinned when his dad tried to give Carole a 'hello' kiss and she playfully scorned him for interfering with the cooking process. Although he had often dreamed of one, Kurt had thought that having a stepmother around would be somewhat awkward. But, after she had been dating his dad for a few weeks, he found that he absolutely adored Carole and thought that she and his father made a really sweet couple. Supper was all ready by the time his dad had changed out of his grease-stained work clothes, and soon the family sat down at the table. Each person told about their day. Burt relayed stories of people bringing in their cars for ridiculous reasons, and both he and his son laughed at the tendencies of non-mechanically inclined persons as well as the fact that Carole herself fell under that category. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at her husband before telling Burt about a few little things around the house that needed fixing and about a call from the doctor's office to set up his next appointment. Kurt told about how much fun Warblers practice was that day and then expressed lament over his homework.

"Hey, I'm really proud of you, buddy," Burt said, "you've been doing really well at Dalton Academy. Trust me, one day you'll be glad you put in the effort."

Kurt smiled, always eager to hear words of praise and affirmation from his father.

"Ok, Dad."

There was a small pause when the family happened to all take a bite at once. Kurt hesitated for only a second before asking,

"Hey, Dad, I was wondering if Blaine could come over tomorrow and Saturday to hang out."

"Blaine?" Burt's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. You know, basically our lead singer for the Warblers?"

"Yeah, I know who he is. I don't know, Kurt, I'll be out of town for the weekend."

Kurt decided to ignore the fact that Carole _would _be home, which solidified his argument but wouldn't matter to Burt who was beginning to go into protective-dad mode.

"Come on, Dad. You two let Finn visit Quinn even though it's a school night."

Burt looked into his son's eyes.

"Hey now wait a minute. Kurt, is Blaine your... is he your boyf-"

"_Oh my goodness, no!_" Kurt stressed every word, rolling his eyes. "You really need to stop jumping to such crazy conclusions. He's my best friend, Dad, and I would like to hang out with him from time to time if you don't mind."

Burt was about to respond when Carole laid a hand on his arm.

"Burt, I've been around most of the times Blaine was here before and he's always such a polite and well-mannered young man."

The couple locked eyes and it seemed to Kurt that they were having a private conversation. Finally Burt let out a sigh and turned back to his son.

"Okay."

Kurt managed to crack a little smile, even though he was still upset. He hated being treated differently, being given a different set of rules.

_How come he insists on treating me like I'm five? I can take care of myself just as much as Finn. Actually, a lot more than Finn. But just as much as anyone else._

"Thanks, Dad."

"Yeah, sure." His dad stared back down at his plate as he poked at a meatball with his fork.

"Thanks, Carole." Kurt's smile grew just a tiny bit when she winked at him.

"Any time, honey."

* * *

**A/N**

Oh my goodness! You people are amazing. Yes, **YOU**! I am completely astounded by the number of views, favs, follows, and reviews that I got. When I checked my email the day after I posted Ch1 my jaw actually dropped as I stared at the unread count of my inbox. I am beyond thrilled. Every single lovely comment makes my heart swell.

I'm starting to write this after just having seen "Original Song," so at the moment I'm running on pure glee and happiness. I think that episode gave me enough to last the rest of the school year. I've lost count of how many times I've watched the kiss scene...

...Anyways, thanks so much for reading! I really didn't have a plan for this chapter – it pretty much pieced itself together and slightly delayed the plans I already had in place – but those should be coming up in Ch3. As always, please don't hesitate to comment if you have anything to say!

-RJW ;^)

P.S. I started a tumblr account and there's a link to it on my profile page (if any of you are into that sort of thing). Hopefully I can get up to learning how it works soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Sorry for the wait – school's starting to get more busy :(

I was struggling with how to approach this chapter since many of my original ideas were a little bit more... mature-themed, shall we say. I was worrying over how to make it less explicit and was stuck for a while before I realized – _oh, yeah! _- I already rated this thing M. So then I went ahead with my original ideas.

That being said, here's fair warning: it's rated M for a reason. If you don't like it, then don't read.

Also – I'm not exclusively taking Kurt's or Blaine's point of view in this chapter because I wanted to describe both of their feelings at one point or another.

I give you Chapter 3. Enjoy! ;^)

* * *

Kurt's day had been horrible so far. For starters, it had been raining since noon, and not only had he stepped in multiple puddles, getting mud all over his favorite pair of dress shoes that went perfectly with his school uniform, he had also left his umbrella at home after watching the morning forecast, which led him to become soaked from head to toe every time he stepped outside.

On top of all that, his history test took _forever_ to finish and he didn't feel like he did very well on it. Getting to talk to Blaine was always one of the high points of his day, but today they were both so busy at school that they barely had time to greet each other in passing. At least Blaine would be over to the house soon...

_Blaine will be over soon! _

Kurt had crashed in one of the big comfy chairs in the living room after school, and when he woke up enough to notice the time on his phone he jumped up and ran upstairs to his room to change out of his disaster of a uniform before Blaine got there.

He had just finished putting on a new outfit and was sitting in his chair, checking his hair in the mirror when he heard the front door open downstairs as Carole greeted Blaine.

"_...he's up in his room..."_

The sound of Blaine's footsteps up the stairs quickly followed, and after a moment he appeared in Kurt's doorway carrying a small bag over his shoulder. Kurt loved seeing Blaine out of uniform. Don't get him wrong – the Dalton uniforms were nice (for uniforms) and Blaine always managed to look dashing, but it always made Kurt feel like he was missing something, like he could only see part of everyone's personalities.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hey, Blaine."

Kurt stood up as his friend walked in and greeted him with a hug. Blaine sat his bag down on Kurt's bed and loosened one of the drawstrings, reaching in and pulling out the movies he had brought.

"Ok, so I remembered that you said you haven't seen any of these yet, so I thought that maybe we could watch them later."

Kurt took the movies from Blaine and smiled, flipping through the titles.

"Sure! We can even use the big TV in the living room since Dad and Finn won't be using it to watch sports or hunting or survivor-guy or anything."

"Are they still going fishing?"

"Yeah, they already left. The lake they're going to is like two hours away, and Dad said the weather was nicer there."

The sound of footsteps was again heard coming up the stairs. Carole peeked in Kurt's room.

"Hey, guys," she said, "some of my girl-friends called and asked me to go out for a ladies' night. Will you two be ok here for a while?"

"Sure." Kurt tried not to smile too big.

"Ok. Well, I'll probably be out until ten or midnight depending on if we go see a movie or do any more shopping after we eat. If you get hungry there's plenty of leftovers in the fridge, or you guys can order a pizza or something."

Kurt smiled on the inside. Carole still wasn't quite used to having a son that was so selective of what he eats or doesn't eat – like fatty, greasy pizza – as opposed to a son that opened up his mouth and shoveled down whatever food he could lay his hands on.

"You call me if you need anything."

"I will." Kurt assured her.

"Ok, I'm gonna head on out then. Have fun, see you guys later."

"You, too," the boys said together.

They weren't very far behind Carole in going back downstairs. After a few minutes the boys were set up on the living room sofa with sodas (or diet sodas, as Kurt's case may be) and popcorn. It was only a quarter past six in the afternoon, and normally it would still be fairly light outside, except today the heavy rainclouds made it almost as dark as night. The only light in the room was coming from the TV displaying the splash screen of the DVD player, and there was the constant yet gentle sound of rain pattering against the windows filling the room.

Blaine picked the movies up off of the living room table.

"Ok, which one do you want to watch first?" He asked, fanning them out in front of Kurt.

"Actually, Blaine... do you mind if we talk first?"

Blaine set the movies back down.

"Sure, what is it, Kurt?"

"I'm sorry that I got so upset with you the other day, and I-"

"Kurt, I already told you _not_ to apologize to me."

"But Blaine, you're right. I realized that you were right and I _do_ need to learn about... about sex. My dad gave me these pamphlets from the clinic that talk about it but I don't know what... I can't... I'm really having a hard time with it."

Kurt's eyes threatened to tear up.

_Cheesus, not now, please! I **don't** want Blaine seeing me break down._

"That's fine. It's ok, Kurt. Do you want to talk about it with me?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. Well, um, what do you want to know?"

Kurt's mind raced as he tried to grab a question out of the swarm flying around in his brain.

"I already know all about condoms and STDs and stuff, but... Blaine, how does it work? Like, the physical parts? I know that one guy will put his... his... you know, his-"

Blaine chuckled, trying not to laugh too hard and upset Kurt.

"Ok, first of all, Kurt, let's learn some vocabulary. Consider this our icebreaker. I want you to repeat after me. Dick."

Blaine had to try harder to resist laughing after seeing the look of complete horror that covered Kurt's face as he fidgeted awkwardly on the couch.

"Kurt, they're just words. And using them will make talking about this stuff way easier than trying to always use the technical words for things. Trust me, ok? Now, repeat after me. Dick."

"...dick"

"Good, that means penis. When a guy gets turned on, the blood flows to his dick and it gets bigger and really hard. Ass."

"ass"

"That means butt, or can be short for asshole, which is the anus. Balls."

"balls"

"That means testicles. Cum, that's C-U-M, cum."

"cum"

"That's when a guy ejaculates. Fuck."

"Blaine, I-"

"Say it, Kurt."

"fuck"

"Good, that's the general term for having sex. Now here's some other stuff – in sex, there's a top and a bottom. The 'top' puts his dick in the 'bottom's' ass. Make sense?"

"Yeah, I think so. But Blaine," Kurt got up the courage to look at Blaine's eyes for the first time during the conversation, "what actually happens? I mean, I'm guessing that it lasts longer than a few seconds. The top sticks it – his, uh, dick – in the other guy, and then what? Does it feel good just to be inside of someone else? Or, I guess, to have someone else inside you?"

"Well, yeah it feels good, but what happens is the top will thrust in and out and in and out, and it makes amazing sensations for both of them. You know how the head of a dick is thicker than the rest of it? Well, when the top thrusts, it stretches out the bottom's ass in different ways and that's what keeps producing the feelings. And, for gay guys especially, you have to use lots of lube. It makes it easier for the dick to go in."

"Oh, ok. Does it hurt the bottom? I mean, aren't most guy's dicks bigger than an ass, uh, hole?" Kurt was finally to the point where he could use the 'slang' terms for things with just a barely noticeable hesitation.

"Well, yeah, but a hole can stretch out a ton if the bottom just focuses on relaxing. From what I've seen, though, it can hurt a little bit, but it doesn't matter that much because it feels so good overall."

"Blaine," Kurt paused, "have you... have you had sex?"

"No. Why?"

"I just wondered – how do you know all of this stuff?"

Blaine chuckled, "Well, my parents never felt comfortable talking about this stuff, so one day after I asked a lot of questions, Wes and David ended up giving me 'The Talk'. It was quite an ordeal, as I'm sure you can imagine. But with the stuff that's more specific to gay people, I had to look for it online."

"Online? Like, did you watch... you know..."

"Porn? Well, actually, there are some health sites that are just present factual information. They're not a ton more helpful than your pamphlets, though."

Blaine's smile faded somewhat.

"Kurt, I have to be honest, though. I did watch porn. I know that some people have issues with it or whatever, but it did help a lot. A video is like a million times better at showing you how something works than just reading about it. Actually, I still do watch it sometimes."

Blaine didn't like the look Kurt was giving him.

"Why do you watch it, Blaine?"

"Well, it's a way for me to relieve stress every once in a while. Kurt, please don't think that I'm some sicko porn addict or anything. There is a lot of really nasty and messed-up stuff out there on the internet, but I don't like any of that. Just regular, plain sex. Kurt, please don't judge me."

Blaine was becoming frantic. He'd never told anyone this before, and was really afraid that Kurt would think that he was some sort of disgusting pervert just for watching porn.

"No, Blaine, it's just... I don't know – I would think that it's kind of invading people's privacy, watching them have sex."

"I used to think that, too, until I realized that that's what they do for a job. It's kind of like how models use their bodies to put on fashion shows, except in porn they're using their bodies to put on a sex show."

Kurt's expression softened into a look of understanding.

"Ok, I get that. I still wouldn't want to do anything like that, though – put myself out for others to see."

"Oh me neither. But it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy watching."

There was an awkward silence.

"Kurt, have you ever seen any?"

Kurt's face scrunched up, like he tasted something sour.

"Ew, yes, and it was really gross. They had tattoos _everywhere_ and they were in some really disgusting room and they were like, slapping each other and..."

"Yeah, that's the nasty gross stuff, Kurt. It turns me off, too."

"Blaine, I promise that I'm not judging you, but I do have a different opinion on this. When I think about those people who are in the videos – any of the videos - I can't help but think that they feel bad about themselves. Like, their opinion of themselves must be hurt very badly for them to resort to having sex for other people to watch, even if it is for money. Seeing that sort of stuff... I don't know. If I did watch that stuff, I would feel like I'm somehow helping to hurt them. They wouldn't make those videos if there wasn't an audience."

Blaine was silent, and for the first time that night it was he who couldn't bring himself to meet the pair of eyes staring intently at him.

"It's something my Dad said the other day when we were talking," Kurt continued, "that we shouldn't throw ourselves around like we're not worth anything. Because we are worth something. Everyone is. I don't think sex should be for entertainment, just for the heck of it. I know that I'm really showing my naïve romantic side here, but I think that sex should be something intimate and private between two people, only for them to share. Something that life partners can use to connect with one another on a level that no one else can."

The only light in the room was coming from the silent TV, and there was the constant yet gentle sound of rain pattering against the windows filling the room.

After a minute, Kurt reached over to the table and picked up a movie with a cover that looked like something weird and freaky that Blaine might like.

"Lord of the Rings. I've heard a lot about this. Let's watch this one."

Kurt got up off of the couch and took the movie from its case, sliding the disk into the player and grabbing the right remote. As he sat back down, Blaine looked up at him.

"I've never really thought about it that way, Kurt. I... I think you're right." He lifted his hand and moved it the few inches it took to grab Kurt's. Kurt looked at him and smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze. With his other hand he grabbed the remote, pressing play and turning up the volume.

Although they still had a ways to go in their conversation, Blaine realized something. Ironically, even though Kurt was the one who had come to him with questions, it ended up being Kurt who taught Blaine more about sex than Blaine would ever teach Kurt.

* * *

**A/N**

Wow if you made it through all of that I really love you! Their conversation is taking a few turns that I didn't see, but it's coming together.

As always, thanks for reading! I'll try to write more when school's not kicking my butt. Please review if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine were in the Warbler's practice room after school, going through stacks of sheet music and trying to find songs that might work for the Warblers for Regionals. Blaine sat at the piano playing out some of the other voice parts while Kurt stood next to him, looking over his shoulder at the music as they both sang.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the night Blaine stayed over at Kurt's house for the weekend. That night was, well, interesting on many accounts. They finished watching the first _Lord of the Rings_ movie, and Blaine had insisted that they watch the second one next. Why Blaine liked those movies, Kurt couldn't figure out. The things that looked like zombies were just disgusting, and Blaine talked through the entire film about middle earth and the characters' histories and all sorts of stuff that seemed way too complex for a single story. In defense of the movies, however, they were very visually appealing, both in how they presented the wonderful scenes and landscapes as well as a not-too-shabby looking cast (_hello, Orlando Bloom_). It was kind of cute, actually, how much Blaine got into the whole story.

"It would be kind of cool to live there, I guess," Kurt conceded, "especially the elf city. It's so beautiful and serene."

"Rivendell or Lothlorien?"

"What?"

"Which elf city? Rivendell is the one where Elrond and Arwen live. Lothlorien is the one that's up in the big trees."

"Um, Rivendell... I guess..."

"I agree. I like the shire, too, though. I'd like to live there. The hobbits are more laid back than the elves, always have parties and stuff."

"Of course you would." Kurt snickered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing... hobbit."

And so they spent most of the time in the same manner, Kurt poking fun at Blaine for being so obsessed with the movies and Blaine making fun of Kurt for covering his eyes during the 'scary' parts. It made it pretty easy to move past the awkwardness of the conversation that they had earlier.

* * *

Blaine's fingers slowly started to miss more notes on the piano as they practiced. At one point he lost his place in the music altogether and they both stopped singing.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, can we take a coffee break?" Blaine rubbed his eyes.

"Sure. I could use some myself."

They walked to one of the common rooms that students used to hang out or study in between classes. There were always some little snacks in there as well as a water heater that could be used to make hot chocolate or tea or, most of the time, coffee. Blaine took two cups off of a stack next to the coffee and poured an ample amount into both. He fixed a cup with just the right amount of sugar and creamer that Kurt liked and handed it to the other boy, who thanked him as he took a sip from his own cup. Hopefully this would help him wake up soon.

The pair went and sat down in one of the sofas that faced a fireplace with a large painting of a wildflower-dotted landscape hanging above it. There were coasters on the small table in front of the sofa on which they set their cups.

Blaine leaned his head against the side of Kurt's arm, almost on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but school is killing me. I've been up the past three nights studying and I've pretty much been a zombie during the day. Honestly, I'll be lucky if I make it all the way to exams this semester."

Although Kurt swoons at the close contact, it's really nothing new. They're both naturally very touchy people, and they've always been close. It was one of those things that Kurt loved about Blaine. Usually the only friends that would give hugs (or anything more than a stiff pat on the back, for that matter) were girls. With Blaine, though, it just came naturally. It would hurt just a little bit, though – the closeness, that is – because it wasn't where he wanted it to be with the other boy. _So close,_ but just not quite there. Kurt turned to look down at the face of the boy who had spoken, who opened his eyes and smiled in return. _It would be so easy, _Kurt thought, _so easy to just lean down to that delicious-looking smile and devour it. It would just be so... Mmmmm... smells like that dark cologne that he uses... tastes like strong black coffee and -_

Kurt opened his eyes only to stare straight at a pair of closed ones, less than an inch away. He pulled back, sitting straight up and causing Blaine to fall forward a little bit before catching himself.

"Oh. my. god. Ohmygod Blaine, I'm... I..." _I just kissed Blaine Anderson. On the lips._

Blaine's eyes fluttered open, his heart racing. _I just kissed Kurt Hummel! On the lips! _He didn't know how it all had happened. He just smiled at Kurt and then all of the sudden their faces were mashed together. Why had it stopped? And now Kurt was – he was stuttering, trying to apologize. He was crying! It struck right at Blaine's heart – he never wanted to see Kurt cry. Blaine gave a little half-chuckle, smiling at the boy in front of him. After sitting up and and turning to face him, he reached up to cup Kurt's face in his hand, using his thumb to wipe off a single tear that had started rolling down his cheek.

"No, don't apologize. Please. I- I liked it, Kurt. Really."

They stared each other in the eyes, and this time Blaine took the initiative to lean up and place a kiss on Kurt's lips, inhaling deeply. _Mmmmm... tastes like caramel creamer and sugar..._

After a few moments the two pulled apart, wearing huge smiles and holding each other's face in their hands. For a few seconds they stayed like that, smiling, lost in each others' eyes. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands, holding them between the two boys.

"Well, are you awake now?"

Blaine chuckled.

"Ha, I think so. I'd take that over coffee _any _day."

Another brief pause.

"Kurt, listen, I know that I'm not really good at the whole romantic thing. I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Neither have I. It's ok, we'll learn how to make this work. Together. And I'm sure that I can come up with enough romanticism for both of us."

"Ok then."

"So... we're boyfriends, then?"

"I guess so."

They both laughed, squeezing each others' hands.

Blaine cleared his throat.

"Well then, Kurt, would like to go on a date with me?"

Kurt laughed, "Well sure." _Maybe Blaine _does _have a romantic side, after all._ "What will we do?"

"Umm, how about we go... oh! How about roller skating?"

_Then again, maybe not so much..._

"I've never really thought of roller skating as a thing to do for a date..." or to do at all...

"Oh, come on Kurt! It'll be fun! I used to go all the time when I was younger."

"Blaine, I really _don't_ want to go rollerskating. Please." He let go of Blaine's hands and pulled his own back into his lap.

Blaine knew that look – the flustered look that said that Kurt was hiding something.

"What is it, Kurt? We can do whatever you want, just tell me why you don't want to go skating._"_

Kurt let out a sigh.

"I don't know how to skate," he said with a shy smile.

Blaine laughed and turned to sit right next to Kurt, entwining their fingers once more.

"I can teach you, then. It's not that hard. You'll love it, I promise."

Kurt tried to suppress the memories of his previous attempts at rollerskating, which proved to be rather easy when Blaine was smiling at him with that big kilowatt smile and those deep amber eyes. His resolve quickly melted.

"Okay, I guess. When are we going to go?"

"How about Friday? We can go after school. Maybe go get something to eat afterwards."

"Sounds lovely."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him in for a hug. Blaine returned the embrace.

"You have no idea how happy I am, Blaine."

"Me, too."

* * *

They walked back to the Warbler's practice room, one hand holding the remainder of their coffee and the other hand perfectly intertwined with that of their boyfriend.

"You do realize that I have to text my girls right away and let them know, right?"

"Of course."

"And we should probably tell my dad and Carole sooner than later – Can you come over for dinner soon?"

"Sure. Tomorrow if you want."

"Okay. And it's not official until it's Facebook Official."

"Haha fine, I'll work on that next time I get to my computer. … Kurt, are you sure you're ready for us to be out in public? I mean, here at Dalton or around your family it's not a big deal, but we'll inevitably get stares when we're around crowds."

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm used to getting stares. My fashion sense seems to, shall we say, intrigue some people at times."

"Oh, it's intriguing all right," he said with a sly smile.

"Shutup. I just always pretend that they're jealous of me. I know they're not, but it kind of helps with self-esteem. Although, seeing us together might _actually_ make people jealous of me."

"Well I'm glad you think so much of me. Okay, as long as you're comfortable with it. And I'll always be there with you and we can just... we can face the world together."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

A/N

School has been a real pain lately, but now the only things left to do are AP tests and then I'll pretty much be DONE WITH HIGHSCHOOL! While I was traveling yesterday I found a few minutes to type this short chapter out. At first I was like '_how can I end this nicely?_' but then as I wrote it I got a lot of ideas so I'm going to keep writing. Hopefully I'll get to update soon as long as school isn't so crazy.

I adore comments / constructive criticism / etc. And, as always, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ;^)

-RJW


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine carried a stack of plates into the Hummel-Hudson's dining room, setting them down on the table. Kurt wasn't far behind with the silverware and a handful of napkins. The two worked quickly to set up five spaces around the table.

"Kurt, can you please call your brother to come down and fix drinks?" asked Carole, who was busy putting the finishing touches on dinner in the kitchen.

Kurt gave Blaine a smile before going upstairs to (attempt to) pry Finn away from his video game.

After a few short minutes the family was all found in the dining room, everyone taking a seat as Carole brought out the last bowl of food and set it on an empty spot on the table amid a chorus of light chatter.

"Dig in!" she said as she sat down.

There was a slight lull in the noise level as everyone took their initial bites, but conversation quickly started, encompassing the normal recounts of Burt and Carole's respective days at work. Finn mentioned a few songs that they were working on in glee club as well as the latest polls of his and Quinn's standing for prom votes. Eventually the conversation turned towards Kurt.

"So, what's new at Dalton?" asked Burt.

"Well..." Kurt took a deep breath and looked at Blaine. Their eyes talked for them.

_You ready for this?_

_*smile* Yep. Go ahead._

"...actually, the latest gossip buzzing around Dalton is... that Blaine and I are officially together," he said, reaching to hold said boy's hand next to him above the table.

Carole's smile spread from ear to ear. Burt's fork stopped halfway to his mouth. Finn grinned slightly before catching a glance of Burt's scrutinizing glare, quickly averting his own eyes back down to his plate. Even though they were nervous, both warblers wore bright smiles awaiting the family's response. Burt's eyes glanced quickly back and forth between the two.

"Is the gossip true?" asked Burt, clearly pronouncing every syllable.

"Um, yes..." replied his son.

After a very short time (though it seemed to last forever), Burt quickly took the bite off of his fork before again speaking.

"Well then congratulations." he said as his face flickered into a subtle smile. "I guess you're both pretty lucky."

"Yes, I am." the couple said in unison with a small laugh, their built up tension quickly dissolving.

The rest of dinner continued in a normal fashion. Blaine talked about a few of his classes and he and Kurt discussed the going-ons of the Warblers. (Rather, Blaine tried to throw in a few comments while Kurt gave a full critique of the practice earlier that day.)

* * *

After the family had eaten they started to clear off the table and clean dishes.

"Blaine, can you come with me, please?" asked Burt. Kurt's eyes grew wide, but Blaine cooly responded "Sure," and walked with Burt into another room.

"Now I'm not gonna talk very long," said Burt, "and I don't wanna scare ya – you seem like a good kid, Blaine, and our whole family likes you pretty well. You have our approval. I just want to make a few things clear. First, you are to respect all rules that I set out for Kurt – curfews, the like. Second, when it comes to things of a more... physical nature, shall we say, you'll take it slow and go at a pace that Kurt is completely comfortable with. Yes?"

"Of course, sir."

"And you'll always be safe. Always."

"Yessir."

"Good. Third, you have to put up with him. Kurt can be a stubborn little bugger sometimes, and he'll get his way one way or another. So just... just go with it." Both men chuckled.

"Trust me, sir, I learned that quite a while ago."

"It's _Burt_, please. Come on, let's go see if they need more help cleaning up." said Burt, clapping a hand on Blaine's shoulder and leading them back to the kitchen.

* * *

Blaine grabbed his coat from the hook and turned to face Kurt's parents.

"Thanks again for dinner, Mrs. Hummel," said Blaine as he gave the woman a hug.

"Any time, hun," she said.

"Mr. Hummel," he shook the man's hand.

"Take care, we'll see ya soon."

Kurt walked Blaine outside to where his car was parked alongside the edge of the street. Once the door had closed behind them, he asked the question that had been pestering him since earlier.

"My father wasn't too harsh, was he? Did he threaten you? Scare you? What did he say?"

Blaine smiled. "It's fine, Kurt. I like your dad, he's a nice guy. He loves you. He did call you a stubborn bugger, though."

"What! Well, I... I... so is he! More stubborn than me, at least."

"Well at least you get it honest."

Kurt's glare was now directed to the boy whose hand he was holding. "What is _that_ supposed to mean? You agree with him?"

"Never mind. I'll see you later." He leaned in quickly and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt couldn't resist a smile. "See ya."

* * *

A/N

[Insert apologies for not updating frequently here, followed by lame "I'm-so-busy" excuses]

Guess who's officially graduated from highschool and is now on summer break? (ME ME ME ME ME!) Now I'll actually have some spare time to write and update.

A-N-Y-W-A-Y-S... this was just a little-bitty chapter that I threw together for fun. Next chapter is their roller-skate date! I've already written most of it (IN MY MIIIIND) so it should be up soon. As always, comments / constructive criticism / etc. are welcome and appreciated!

Thanks for reading,

-RJW :^)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

So here's their first 'real' date! The skating rink is a place that's just weird and awkward enough that I thought our favorite couple could make it interesting yet somewhat sweet at the same time. In case you've never been to a skating rink, here are a few quick pointers:

-First of all, I don't really know whether to feel sorry for you or congratulate you. Skating rinks have always been a really weird experience for me, but kind of fun at the same time.

-There are two main types of skates: "Inlines" or "Rollerblades" are the kind that have all four (or however many) wheels lined up in a straight line on each shoe. "Normal" skates (or "old fashioned" or whatever) have a wheel on each of the four corners on each shoe, kind of like a car. As far as my experience goes, the 'cool' kids who can skate fast get to use rollerblades and the dorky kids who don't have very good coordination have to use the blocky skates.

-I don't know about other places, but the skating rinks that have been in my town growing up have been large complexes with rinks, arcades, snack bars, party rooms, etc., so I'm kind of going with that model in this story.

Have fun reading! :^)

* * *

As soon as he and Blaine walked into the building of the roller rink, Kurt was hit with a wave of nostalgia (and nausea). The entire building had no windows and the glass doors were heavily tinted so that it was as dark as night inside, lit only by the sparse neon lights lining the ceiling and walls. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, Kurt saw how bad of a shape the place was in. He was hit with memories of this disgusting place – the several times he'd come here in elementary school for his friends' birthday parties or with his class as a reward for finishing the assigned reading list. He saw the frenzy of kids swirling around on the rink and rubbed his knees, still feeling the sharp pain that comes from repeatedly falling down on the hard rink floor.

Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's get some skates," he said as he lead them over to the counter where they could check some out. The (rather creepy-looking) man behind the counter asked for their shoe sizes and what kind of skates they wanted. Blaine again took the initiative,

"I'll take inline, he needs some roller skates." The man turned to retrieve the items requested but stopped when he heard Kurt protest.

"Now, how come _you_ get inlines but _I_ have to get skates?"

"You said that you didn't know how to skate, right?"

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm some little kid who can't maintain his own balance because I'm on a sugar high after downing three cherry slushies, two Snickers and a handful of pixie sticks!" Kurt's eyes made a quick glance over to the snack bar and his face grew pale.

"I'm not saying anything like that... I just think we should start out simple and then you can switch to inlines in a little while. If you want to." Blaine smiled and nodded to the man behind the counter, who resumed his previous task of getting skates for the boys.

Kurt didn't get a very good look at his skates until the couple sat down at a table to put them on. "When were these made, nineteen-thirty-four?" He complained as he pulled each one on, tying up the laces. "They look like they belong in a museum or something. And I'm pretty sure that I'm going to need a tetanus shot after wearing these; they're absolutely disgusti-"

"Kurt," Blaine reached across the table to place his hand over the other boy's. "They're going to be fine, I promise. We don't have to skate for very long – I know you're kind of uncomfortable. This isn't really your kind of place. Just trust me, ok?"

Kurt gave him a thin smile. "I know... I'm sorry, Blaine. I'll try to have a little more fun."

"I really want you to have fun." Blaine clicked the last latch closed on his roller blades before standing up and holding out his hand to Kurt. "C'mon, let's get out there."

Kurt held onto Blaine's arm for dear life as he struggled to stand upright, his legs going in different directions. Finally they managed to make it into the rink and Blaine convinced Kurt to go out into the middle a little bit instead of hugging the wall the entire time. They slipped into the counter-clockwise current of skaters and Kurt's head started to spin. It was beginning to be too much – having to watch where he was going, to deal with people whizzing by in different directions, not to mention the loud music playing over the speakers or the spinning strobe lights that whirled around the floor. One of his feet slid in the wrong direction and he felt himself going down. The cold wooden floor was there waiting for him, he could just feel himself slamming into it face-first, except... except instead of the cold, hard floor, he felt warm, strong arms.

"You ok?" They were so close that Kurt could feel Blaine's words brush past his face. _Yes, I'm ok. I'm very _very _ok right now. _"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Kurt really smiled for the first time since they'd walked in the door. Once he had regained his balance (with help from his wonderful boyfriend, of course) they started to once again slowly make their way around the rink.

* * *

After a little while, just as he had gotten to the point where he could move around by himself, Kurt's feet began to get sore. He could tell that there'd probably be blisters in his near future.

"Blaine, can I rest for a bit? My feet are starting to hurt and I'm sure you could enjoy a few fast laps without having to tug me along."

"Sure. You make it to the table by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kurt gave his hand a squeeze and headed over to the table at which they had sat earlier. He plopped down in a seat and heaved a tired sigh, tugging to loosen the laces on his skates. He pulled his socked feet out of the skates and wiggled his toes with a feeling of relief. Looking around the rink, he spotted Blaine, who was zipping in and out of the crowd. It was a little bit impressive, actually. Blaine was hunched down, knees bent, arms in, pushing off with one foot and then the other, gaining quite a bit of momentum. Kurt watched him for a few laps. It looked so fun! How could Blaine move so fast, so fluidly? If you didn't look at their feet, it looked like the skaters were ice skating. It almost kinda-sorta looked like they were da- _like they're dancing!_

That was it! An sly smile appeared on Kurt's face as he walked over to the skate counter and exchanged his skates for a pair of rollerblades. As he was putting them on, Blaine coasted in next to him.

"So I take it you're ready to try again? Here, let me help-"

"I got it. Go back out – I'll be there in a sec."

"Are you sure?"

"YES, Blaine. I'll be there in a sec."

Something about the smile on Kurt's face told Blaine to just go along with it, so he rolled slowly back towards the rink, looking back over his shoulder to make sure that his boyfriend really did have it all together.

Kurt stood up, shuffling his new wheels back and forth, getting the feel for them. _I think this'll work fine. Dance... dance... I need a good beat._ He wheeled over to the small sound booth at the far end of the rink and tapped on the shoulder of the DJ, who was wearing sunglasses (how he could see at all in this cave of a place was beyond Kurt's comprehension) and headphones, nodding his head along to the beat of the music.

"Excuse me, sir!"

The man took his headphones off. "Hi there. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could make a special request?"

"Actually, we're about to put on some different entertainment, but I think there's time for another song. We don't have that big of a selection, though. Just the more popular songs at the moment."

"Yes, I noticed that the fifth time you played _Edge of Glory_." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not to say anything bad about Mother Monster, it's just that... anyways, do you happen to have..."

Blaine looked around and spotted Kurt leaving the DJ booth and slowly making his way over to the rink. Blaine rolled over to meet him at the entrance.

"What was that about?"

"I needed something with a good steady beat so I could get a rhythm going."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Kurt smirked. Blaine reached to take hold of his hand but Kurt swatted it away. "No, I'm a big boy now. I got it." he teased.

The song that was playing faded out and Blaine recognized the next one immediately. "Oh my god, really?" he chuckled as the first notes of _Teenage Dream_ strummed in.

Kurt's smirk just grew as he started moving his legs in the same motion that he had seen Blaine doing earlier. He pulled his arms in and bent his knees until he found a position that felt relatively balanced and then pushed harder with his legs. He quickly gained speed, finding a motion that set in easily with the beat of the song. He was pleased to see that, even if only for a moment, Blaine was trying to catch up to _him_. When he finally caught up, Kurt burst out into laughter, quickly joined by Blaine. The song was over almost as quickly as it had begun, it seemed, and as they slowed down to a more comfortable speed it was Kurt who reached out to grab Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling, truly enjoying themselves for the first time that evening.

After a few seconds they noticed that no music was playing. Kurt had just opened his mouth to say that he was going to go request another song when loud thuds came over the speakers as someone turned on a microphone and tapped it with their finger.

"Testing, testing – this thing on?" A shrill voice spilled out over the sound system.

"Oh no." Kurt's face was struck with horror.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"It's her. She's here."

"She? She who?"

"_April. Rhodes. _ Oh god I hope she doesn't see me."

"Why? Does she have something against you?"

"No, she _loves_ me. On a level at which it becomes annoying."

"Oh, I understand. Do you want to go?"

"No, it's not that big 'a deal. Plus, I just now got the hang of these rollerblades! Just... don't make direct eye contact with her and she might not notice us."

They continued to skate around during the next few songs, never getting too close to where the sparkly and scantily-clad woman was singing on a raised platform at one end of the rink. As much as April annoyed Kurt to no end, he had to honestly admit that she was a wonderfully talented singer. After a few songs Kurt's feet started to hurt again, and the pair decided that they'd had enough fun at the skating rink for that evening.

"Blaine, this has actually been kinda fun, but my feet have about had it."

"That's ok, I'm starting to get tired, too. I'm really impressed, Kurt. Like, really. You were pretty nervous when we got here and started skating, but whatever you did to figure out how to skate... you're just... amazing."

Kurt blushed. "Thanks."

As they turned to head towards the checkout counter, April began to talk into the microphone.

"Whew, I'm gonna take a break for a few minutes, people. Y'all keep on havin' fun skating! I think the DJ has some songs queued up for ya to liste- _Is that my Kurtie Pie!_"

Kurt and Blaine had just stepped out of the rink when they realized they'd been caught. "_Crap_" Blaine heard Kurt mutter under his breath before turning around with a plastered smile and a little wave towards April. The woman stepped down from the platform and ran (or quickly waddled in her tall skinny high-heels, rather) through the throng of skaters over to where Kurt and Blaine were standing. Kurt nearly lost his balance as she attacked him in a tight hug.

"How's my Kurtie-Pie? Geez, it's been a while, hasn't it?" She took a step back, holding on to his arms. "My, my, my, just look at you! You look so grown up since last time we really spent any time together."

"Thanks. Good to see you, too, April."

"And just who is this fine fellow hangin' on yer arm?" Her eyes did a quick up-and-down of Blaine, who reached out his hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. It's nice to meet you."

She shook his hand. "Well I'll be. My Kurtie went and got himself a boyfriend!" She kept shaking his hand. "And a really cute one at that. My, what strong hands you have. You don't happen to swing both ways, do ya?" Blaine's mouth remained in a tense smile but his eyes were filled with horror.

"APRIL! DON'T... um, why don't we go sit down so we can take our skates off?" Kurt suggested. The three went to sit down.

"So, how do you know each other?" Blaine inquired.

"We were in highschool together for a while." said Kurt, eliciting a puzzling look from his boyfriend.

"Oh, okay. Um, how... um..."

"I never finished highschool when I was young, so when Will Schuester offered me a chance to finish at McKinley and maybe graduate, I went ahead and tried it. Let me join the Glee Club, which is where I got to know Kurtie here." She pinched Kurt's cheek and Blaine feared for her personal safety. "It was tough. A twenty-nine-year-old like me kinda stands out from the crowd, but the Glee kids were real champs. Took me right in, made me one of their own."

"Twenty-nine, really? Well, uh, that all sounds cool. I told you, Kurt, McKinley's Glee Club just keeps sounding more and more... _interesting_ the more I find out about it."

"What, you're not in New Directions too?"

"No, I go to Dalton Academy. I'm in the Warblers – our version of Glee Club."

"Actually, I'm in the Warblers now, too. I transferred to Dalton a while back."

"_Really?_ Well, I can sure see why you did." April winked at Blaine, who still had the same terrified look in his eyes. "Those were the times, though, back at McKinley. Felt like living highschool all over again. 'Course, we didn't have Facebook back in my day so it was a lot harder to find people to hook up with. But we had such a good time, didn't we Kurt? Haha, yeah I could tell you a few stories about Kurtie here."

Kurt tugged the last rollerblade off of his foot. "Oh, that sounds lovely but we really have to go now, don't we Blaine?" He stood up. "C'mon, let's go turn in our ska-"

"Like the time I was trying to teach you how to drink right! Hoho, you came in the next morning drunk as a skunk! Blew chunks all over that ginger counselor. And boy did you have it bad for that Hudson fella! You were-"

Kurt panicked and tried to come up with an exit strategy. "APRIL!" he exclaimed, turning up his smile to full brightness and enveloping the woman in a tight hug, forcing her to stop mid-sentence. "It was soooo good to see you again! Sorry we have to leave so soon, but we really have to go."

"Aww, that's ok, kid. I'll see ya around." They stood up and April turned to Blaine, placing a hand flat against his chest and slowly moving it downwards. "You take care of my Kurtie, okay handsom?" Blaine squirmed under her touch.

"Oh he will, don't worry. Now say goodbye, Blaine."

"Goodbye Blaine." his boyfriend repeated.

Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the counter to turn in their skates before quickly tugging on their shoes and heading out the door. Even though the sun had started to set, it was still really bright outside as compared to inside the skating rink. Blaine turned to Kurt as they made their way across the parking lot and got in Kurt's car.

"I can see what you mean about her being annoying. She's quite the character."

"Um _yeah_. She's actually kind of sweet in her own little way after you get to know her." A smirk appeared on Kurt's face. "And it seemed like she _really_ wanted to get to know _you_."

Blaine shuddered. "Ew. Just... ew. But what was that that she said about you getting drunk, by the way? And was she referring to Finn?" The smirk vanished from Kurt's face.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh yes, I _do_ want to know."

Kurt heaved a sigh as he turned the key in the ignition.

"It's a long story."

* * *

A/N

Whew! That was one of the longest chapters I've done so far (and in a really short amount of time) but I really enjoyed writing it.

So about April – I know, I know, she's moved on to ~*BROADWAY*~ now, but in this time in MY universe she's still sleeping moving around and doing whatever with her life. Also, I don't know if it's just me, but for some reason whenever I think of April Rhodes I usually picture her in the cowgirl costume that she wore when New Directions did _Last Name_. And even when she's not in her cowgirl costume, I still hear her voice in my head as having a Southern twang to it. I don't know, I'm just crazy... ;P

Looking back on this chapter, I think it would make a fair short story all on its own – you don't really have to have any background from the previous chapters to understand it. I think I might re-post it as its own short story with a lower content rating so that more people can enjoy it even if they don't want to read the previous M-chapters in this story.

Speaking of which, I'm currently working on a few more short stories! Hopefully taking a little time to do those will help me think about exactly what I want to do with this one...

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed their skate-date! Now that it's Summer (YAY!) and I have more free time, I think I'm going to go through and respond to a few of the more in-depth reviews that I've gotten so far. But that's not to say that I don't love all reviews equally... (I don't discriminate!) So review away, my friends! I'm always appreciative of you guys.

Peace out!

-RJW ;^)

P.S. I'm starting to go on tumblr more now, too, so if you want you can follow me or submit an ask or do whatever tumblr-y things that tumblr-ers do. (rjworthington DOT tumblr DOT com)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I would like to take a moment to reiterate the fact that this story is, in fact, rated M. It is rated M _for a reason_. If you're not into that kind of stuff, pirate voice ye better turn back now, matey, thar be slash in the waters ahead!/pirate voice (I'm kind of assuming that since you've made it this far you'll be fine… but I'm just sayin' is all.)

With that being said,

It is my pleasure to present to you the final chapter of _Love and Learning_.

* * *

Tonight found the pair of boys in a situation very similar to one that they had been in before. Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch in the Hummel-Hudson's living room, faces eerily lit by the television glowing in front of them. It was dark and raining outside, and the two had the house all to themselves while Burt and Carole went out on a "date" to the movies and Finn spent the evening with Quinn and her mother. And, once again, the boys were playfully squabbling with one another over the movie they were watching. There were really just two main differences in this situation, though, one being that the movie in question was from one of Kurt's favorite followings instead of Blaine's.

"How in the world can you say that William Moseley is more attractive than Ben Barnes?" Kurt protested.

"Wait, what? Who?"

"Oh my god, Blaine, Moseley plays Peter and Barnes plays Caspian. The attractive one."

"You can say whatever you want, but I maintain that Peter is way cuter than Caspian. By far."

The other difference in the present situation was that, instead of awkwardly sitting on almost opposite ends of the couch, the boys were now cuddled closely together on one end, Kurt leaning back against Blaine's chest. It was a welcome improvement.

"Okay, you know what?" Kurt said, leaning up to grab the remote off of the table in front of them, "Here." He skipped backwards in the movie, pausing on a close-up of a sweaty Caspian Ben Barnes. "Look at that. _Look. At. That._" Kurt pointed furiously at the television set. "Tell me he's not hot."

"Oh, I never said that he wasn't hot. I agree, he is. It's just that I find King William what's-his-face to be more attractive."

Kurt pressed play to resume the movie, giving an exasperated sigh as he flopped back down on the couch in his previous position. A thought hit him.

"I give up, Blaine. What in the world could make him more attractive to you?" He hoped that he could predict Blaine's thoughts enough for his quick plan to work.

"Oh, I don't know…" Blaine said as he draped an arm around Kurt. "Maybe… his cute little nose?" As he spoke he brushed the tip of Kurt's nose with the tip of his index finger.

Kurt couldn't help a small smile from creeping at his mouth. _Success!_

"And," Blaine continued, looking down to make eye contact with his boyfriend, "his intensely blue eyes. They're just magnificent." He spoke in an airy, breathy tone, as if a pair of "intensely blue eyes" could take his breath away (there actually was a pair that could, though it didn't belong to the Narnian King). He smiled slyly. "And what, may I ask, do you find so much more attractive in… that other guy?"

"Well for starters, I guess I have a thing for eyes, too. His are so dark and deep… the thing that really turns me on, though, is when you can see just a hint of stubble on his face." Kurt reached up and brushed his finger along the slightly scratchy line of Blaine's chin. Blaine's mouth hung open just a tiny bit, his eyes lost deep inside of the bright blue pair staring back at him. Kurt felt something move underneath his arm. He narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of turning things on…" He grinned mischievously as he slowly drew his arm up, putting a fair amount of pressure and friction against the growing bulge. Tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair, he pulled the older boy's face down to meet his in a deep kiss.

_Holy shit. _Thought Blaine, _Where the heck did this Kurt come from?_ He wasn't complaining, though. Not at all. Whatever had gotten a hold on Kurt was making him act more, well, _dirty_ in a way, and it was making Blaine horny as hell.

Kurt turned over on the couch to try and get easier access with which to suck on Blaine's face. They jerked apart, however, as the room suddenly filled with painfully loud noise. Heart racing (although not entirely from the shock of the noise), Kurt realized that, in turning over, his elbow had hit the volume button on the remote that he had dropped on the couch next to him only a few moments ago.

"Dammit!" Kurt spat as he picked up the remote and arbitrarily smashed buttons with his thumb. He eventually hit the power button and the television flicked off. The room instantly went dark. After a few moments the boys' eyes adjusted, barely able to see each other's outlines from the faint light coming in from somewhere in the next room. Kurt moved quickly back towards Blaine, once again attaching them at the lips.

Blaine knew that things might be moving a bit too fast and that he should probably try to slow them down, but it was really hard to do considering how much he was really enjoying their current situation and _dear god did Kurt just… moan?_ He broke off the kiss, putting Kurt's face between both of his hands so he could look him directly in the eyes. "Wait. Kurt, are you… are you sure? This is getting pretty heavy and I just want to make sure that you're okay with it. I mean, you're usually not this… aggressive…"

"Blaine," Kurt's speech was breathily fast, "I've never done anything like this before but it's so amazing and all of the sudden I just really really want to. Move fast. As fast as you want." He paused briefly before leaning in to kiss Blaine again. And, once again, Blaine broke off after a second.

"You're sure? Completely comfortable with all this?"

"OH MY GOD YES, BLAINE! Can we just… make out now?"

Even in the dim light, Kurt's blue eyes were brightly visible. He looked possessed, but as far as Blaine was concerned, whatever demon was in Kurt's head could stay there as long as he pleased. "Sure. Why don't we… take it to your room, though?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt didn't speak an answer as he jumped off of the couch, dragging Blaine along with him while knocking over bowls of snacks that were on the table. The pair raced up the stairs, huge smiles stretched across their faces. They clambered into Kurt's room, managing to shut the door behind them before falling on the bed. The room was similarly dim as downstairs, the only light coming from a small lamp on Kurt's desk.

Blaine lay on top of Kurt, finally starting to let go of his reserves now that Kurt was (quite obviously) comfortable being more physical. They made out for what seemed like ages, arms and legs and tongues completely intertwined. They were anchored to each other, Blaine's hands wrapped around underneath Kurt's shoulders while Kurt's hands were wrapped around Blaine's neck. Blaine lay flush against Kurt, who didn't mind the weight of the shorter boy on top of him. In fact, it actually felt quite good.

Before too long, both boys could feel the evidence of the other's excitement rubbing against each other. Blaine slowly bucked his hips, grinding their erections against each other and creating friction through their jeans. He kissed down the side of Kurt's neck as Kurt let out an exasperated "Oh!" at the feeling coming up from where Blaine was grinding against him. Blaine moved his arm from underneath Kurt and toyed with the bottom hem of Kurt's shirt near his stomach. After a few seconds, he slid his hand up under the shirt, sliding across Kurt's stomach and chest, feeling the ever-so-slightly defined muscles flex under his touch. His hand came to rest on the left of Kurt's chest, and Blaine could feel the boy's heart pounding under his touch.

Blaine took his other hand out from under Kurt and mirrored the action of his other hand, coming to rest on the other side of Kurt's chest. A second later he grabbed the bottom of Kurt's shirt with both hands, pulling it up and sliding it off of the boy. Their mouths' contact broke as Kurt's shirt slid off, and after Blaine tossed it to the side he quickly disposed of his own shirt. He was standing on his knees now, which were on either side of Kurt who was still lying down. They stayed like this for a moment, panting, letting their eyes absorb the sight of the other's body which was even more accentuated by the angles at which the dim light bounced off of their skin. Slowly Blaine leaned down, cupping Kurt's face in both of his hands as the skin of their torsos pressed against each other.

"You're beautiful, Kurt," Blaine whispered, his breath softly brushing against Kurt's face, "the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Though it seemed impossible, Kurt's cheeks flushed even deeper red than the blush caused by his current physical exertions. After a moment, he whispered back, "You, too."

They leaned forward to close the almost non-existent gap between their faces, but right as their lips touched they heard a faint _thud_. They pulled apart, eyes wide open.

_Thud_, again.

"_Dammit!_" Kurt breathed, "My parents are home!"

"Oh shit!" Blaine exclaimed as he jumped off of Kurt's bed, grabbing Kurt's shirt and tossing it to him before pulling on his own. Kurt ran to his window, looking down on the driveway to see where Burt and Carole had just closed the doors on the car and were now walking up the driveway. Luckily they were taking their time, walking slowly with their arms intertwined. Kurt judged that they had about one minute until they were inside the house. He looked in his mirror, frantically running his hands through his hair trying to restore some sort of order to it.

The pair ran as fast as possible, tripping down the stairs and jumping onto the couch in the living room. Kurt picked up the remote and flipped on the TV, which came to life with one of the final scenes of the movie they were watching earlier. Kurt wiggled in to sit close to Blaine (but not as close as they were earlier in the evening) and pulled a blanket over them, hoping that the little problems it was hiding would disappear before they had to stand back up. "_Arghh_ the snacks are all over the place." Blaine realized in despair the mess that they had caused in their earlier excitement. Kurt came up with a plan. "Pretend we fell asleep during the movie. Hang your arm over the end of the couch and if they ask we can say that you dropped them when-" they heard the sound of the front door opening and instantly leaned in against each other, closing their eyes in a desperate game of 'possum.

Apparently it worked. "Burt, look," they heard Carole say a few moments later, "aren't they precious?"

"Hmm." Burt grunted his (semi-)approval.

"Oh, come on, honey. Don't you remember when we were dating and had movie nights and—um, actually, never mind."

Kurt gave a big yawn, slowly stretching his arms. "_Hhrmnmhph_" He made sleepy-sounds, milking his acting skills as much as possible and hoping that Blaine could do the same. He blinked a few times and squinted at his parents who were hanging up their jackets by the door. "You guys home already?" he said slowly.

"Hey, son." Said Burt. "Yeah, it's getting kind of late. It'll probably be time for Blaine to go here before too long."

"Oh, okay. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine." He said as he patted the other boy on the shoulder. "Blaine, wake up." Blaine inhaled deeply before blinking his eyes open himself. "Hmm, is it over already?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep."

"Hmm, okay. Oh no, I must have dropped the snacks while I was asleep. I will pick them up."

Kurt closed his eyes and mentally facepalmed. _Way to be smooth and subtle, Blaine._

A few minutes later, Kurt walked Blaine out to his car. As soon as they shut the house door behind them, they let out a burst of laughter that they had been holding in and the all of the stress from earlier melted away as they linked hands and walked down the sidewalk. They reached Blaine's car and pulled each other in close for a hug. Pulling apart, Blaine looked into Kurt's smiling eyes. "Next time, Kurt." He said, pecking a quick kiss on his lips. "I promise." He reached up to cup Kurt's face in one hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They leaned in for a sweet kiss, not rushed or needy like before, but still full of love and passion. A moment later they separated.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kurt watched Blaine back out of the driveway and pull down the street, disappearing around the corner.

Walking back in the house, he met his parents in the kitchen and asked them how they enjoyed the movie. A few moments later, Finn walked in to join them. He gave his mother a hug 'hello' before walking over and wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders in a side-hug. "Hey," he said, tugging on the tag of Kurt's shirt, "did you know your shirt is on inside-out?"

Kurt's eyes widened in terror. "Oh, no, I didn't notice. This one's really easy to, uh… confuse which way is… right-side… out… haha…" He yawned again. "WELL, I'm really tired so I think I'll turn in for the night. 'Night, everyone. See you tomorrow." He hastily ascended the stairs and changed into his pajamas, hopping into bed. He could still slightly smell Blaine on his sheets, although it could have been his imagination as he re-lived what had taken place there earlier. He slowly drifted off into sleep with a smile on his face, clutching his phone to his chest with a simple message that Blaine had just sent him.

"3"

* * *

A/N

Yay! I finally remembered about having to finish came up with some sort of conclusion to this story – hope y'all liked it ok. As always, comments and friendly critical reviews are always welcome!

A final thanks to everyone who has liked and reviewed the story – you're AWESOME and I thank you so much for sending me words of encouragement. I have a lot of other material in the works, and I hope to get it posted soon.

Love you guys!

-RJ ;^)


End file.
